Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{4}{8}+4\dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{4}{8}} + {4} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} + {4} + {\dfrac{4}{8}} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{4}{8}} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{6}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{6}{8}$